Team 27 AkaTeam Lunatic
by Saiyu Tatsuo
Summary: Saiyu Tastuo gets to finally meet her very first team, but will she be able to handle them? All she knows is it can't be worse than watching Jiraiya getting pummeled by Tsunade!


_This is my first story, so go easy on me. x_x I know, I suck at writing them, but I wanted to give it a try. So here goes nothing..._

_--_

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Saiyu Tatsuo is owned by Me 3_

_--_

A flash, a crash, a sudden thud.

_"OKASAAAN!!" An ear-piercing scream._

She awoke with a scream, drenched in sweat and tears. Her breathing was heavy, like she's just recived air for the first time. After catching her breath, the woman brought her knees close to her, hugging them. Her jet black and purple hair fell into her face, covering her deep green eyes. She gave a sigh and reached onto the table next to her bed, grabbing her black-clothed headband. It had the symbol for sound with the initals 'S.T.' carved in tiny lettering in the corner.

"Saiyu Tatsuo..." She revealed her name.

Outside her window, the sun was just rising from the horizon. The room awakened with the welcoming colors of orange, yellow, and an uncanny shade of purple. With a yawn she got up and reached up, popping the tightened joints in her arms. "The first day..." She walked into the restroom.

--

"Congratulations, team 23!" Saiyu grinned as she hugged her new students. She was now wearing a sleeve-less black shirt with grey arm-warmers that went a foot past her hands. Her pants were black cargo-pants with grey belts and a kunao pouch on her right leg with a leaf headband on her head, covering her left eye.

"As you may already have guessed, I'm your sensei- Saiyu Tatsuo." She held up a peace sign. "Now, introduce yourself and tell me your intrests." The sensei sat down on a chair as he students sat across from her. "We'll start with.... you." She pointed at a girl with short brown hair who wore all green and a leaf headband around her waist with orange armwarmers and an orange skirt.

"M-me?!" The girl stuttered. She blushed lightly, like she just messed up an easy jutsu. "I-I'm Tailee. I'm 5'3, have an annoying younger brother, and live with him and my mother. My main style of fighting is taijustu."

"Very good! Is there anyone you look up to?" Saiyu asked, crossing her arms.

Once again Tailee's face reddened as her team-mates starting giggling. "N-no! Not at all!" She responded quickly and sat down, trying to cover her face.

"Alright. Your turn." She nodded towards the male with black and blond hair. He wore his headband around his neck and had on a hot-pink fishnet shirt with a black tank over it. His pants were simply tripps with kunai and shuriken hanging from the chains.

"My name is Makoto. My favorite colors are black and hot pink, I live with my mom, and I like shiny things." He grinned then quickly glared towards her new sensei. "But if I have to, I will disembowel you and use your organs as a jump-rope before selling them for research... Oh, and my style of fighting is Genjustu!" Again, the grin from before returned.

Needless to say, Saiyu was kinda scared.... shitless.

"R-right... You seem pretty safe." She turned to the blond and blue haired girl who wore a halter that had ribbons wrapped once around her stomache, along with her headband, and sleeves-that reached just above her finger-tips- her shoulders revealed and a skirt, cut up both sides that had the leaf symbol on it that was partly cut off, and her legs were compleatly wrapped up until they reached her shorts. Her whole outfit were diffrent shades of blue.

"Izuna." She smiled and waved slightly. "I have many siblings, but live with my brother and mom. My favorite color is blue and I look up to Sasuke Uchiha! He's an amazing fighter and very goal-oriented." She thought for a second. "My prefered fighting style is ninjustu."

"Alright. Now that I know about you three, I'll tell you about me." Saiyu took a deep breath. "I'm Saiyu Tatsuo- born and raised in the Sound village, but was captured under treason of working for Orochimaru and was brought here but instead of going back I stayed here and studied hard to become a sensei and learned many things from other's here my favorite food is pocky and ramen, I smoke, my favorite color is purple, I like weapons, I'm 24 years old, I LOVE GAI-SENSEI, and I have a pet snake named Mr. Bun Bun. BELEIVE IT!!" She held up a peace sign again.

The three teenagers stared at her until Makoto finally spoke, "Our Sensei is an idiot..."

"No, she is a brave woman for going though all that and still being able to hold a smile on her face!" Tailee jumped up, tears streaming down her face.

"Tailee!" Saiyu was crying as well.

"Sai-Sensei!"

Both Saiyu and Tailee ran towards eachother and embraced, the background being replaced with a sunset and ocean water crashing against rocks.

"OH DEAR GOD IT'S JUST LIKE GAY-SENSEI AND BUSHY-BROWS!!" Makoto yelled and hid behind Izuna who was laughing so hard she snorted.

After all the laughs and snorts- even some crying and corners- was finished, they all agreed to meet in the same place tomorrow where they would begin their training as Konohagure's on Team 27- or as Makoto liked to call them- "Team Lunatic".

---

I warned you: My first story. Please be gentle. Q-Q


End file.
